


When The Nights Ends

by Introvert_From_Space



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Death Threats, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, RV, Ransom, Vacation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: After a long year, the Try Guys decide that a break is what they need (I know this is literally every kidnap fic but bear with me). What better way to do this than a road trip in an RV to Texas and back. To be fair everyone liked the idea but Zach and Eugene (though Eugene made it much (much) more known he hated the idea). They actually have a fun time, until four men crash into the RV one night with guns they aren’t afraid to fire, they make that very clear. With the hours droning on the guys have to find a way to get help, without getting their friend killed. With his life in the balance, and their freedom on the line, whatever plan they come up with can’t fail.





	1. A Well Deserved Break

“This is what we need,”

“This is stupid,” Zach couldn’t help but agree, as hard as they had been working, and as much as they needed a break a week in an RV wasn’t what Zach had been hoping for, and as it seems neither was it Eugene’s. But, unlike Eugene, Zach played along knowing how much Ned and Keith wanted to do it. “Going away for a week I get, but in a cramped RV?”

“It’ll be fine Eugene, don’t worry,” Zach placed a hand on Eugene’s shoulder. He tensed, but in realizing it was Zach he let his shoulders relax. 

“Don’t you get car sick?” He inquired turning to meet his friend's eyes. The look on his face showed he knew the answer, he wanted to see what Zach would say.

“Oh, I’ll be fine,” he says shaking it off. He will be he tells himself, perfectly fine. 

“Eugene, we don’t have to if you don’t want to, but you will have to tell the RV rental place that we aren’t renting it 24 hours before we leave,” Keith says returning from retrieving a filled coffee cup from the kitchen. Eugene scowled, Keith knew how much he hated stuff like that. The more he frowned the more Keith smiled a deviant grin. 

“Fine,” he scoffed, turning away and heading to the kitchen. 

They decided to all part ways, pack and meet back up at Keith’s house tomorrow to leave. Zach was relieved to go home, he could tell Eugene was gonna burst any minute. He tells himself he’ll have a good time after packing and walking Bowie, he still couldn’t convince himself to want to go before he fell asleep. 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Y’all ready to go?” Keith was hauling his overly stuffed, never used gym bag into the RV, with Ned. “We got a week worth of country crossing to do,”

“Hey,” Eugene came up behind Zach with a full rolling suitcase. Zach wasn’t overly surprised, the man probably had three outfits per day depending on his mood. He had a box that, Zach could see from the clear top, was filled with donuts. He clearly could tell the other guys eyeing them. “If I’m gonna be stuck in an RV, I’m gonna enjoy the first twenty minutes with donuts,” He proceeded to walk on the RV caring his donuts and luggage with him. Zach just shrugged at the others and followed him. 

It was cute, for a five-year-old RV, It was one open room with the exception of the bathroom in the back behind the sad excuse of a galley kitchen. It had a set of bunk beds and a pull out couch that was facing a small TV on a half wall separating the main room from the entrance. 

“Hello my new home for a week,” Zach announce crashing on the couch letting his heavy duffle bag fall to the floor.


	2. Punching The Door Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just can’t sleep, that’s all,”  
> “I might have Z-Quill…”  
> “With that massive bag of toiletries, I’d like to see what you don’t have”  
> “Hey-” A loud band clearly from someone shoving into the metal frame of the RV rang in the room.
> 
> The trip went well, for eighteen hours, then all Hell broke loose.

Zach got the couch bed with Keith, because Zach’s back was a mess, and Keith was two inches too tall to fit in the bunks. Also, Keith was set to have night driving shift the first night, 9 to 12 before they parked for the night. The first hour was fun. Ned was in the truck, pulling the old RV along from ahead, and the other guys ate donuts, almost forgetting to save one, and playing charades. That didn’t go well and was just the guys standing up before dying of laughter. It was stupid, but they did care. Ned walked in to switch drivers to see Eugene and Zach giggling like school girls on top of each other while Keith was imitating a chicken. He didn’t even ask. 

The hours passed on in a haze of laughing and monopoly. Zach was skeptical at first, but now he was truly was enjoying the trip and spending time with his friends. By the time midnight came around and Keith had finished his driving shift and they had parked for the night Zach was shattered. After the early, 6 am, start it was inevitable. They all crash fairly fast, except Zach. The fun of the day had helped hide the back pain he was feeling, he still had a week until renewing his medication. He sat up and just browsed Twitter. He heard a rustling from the bunks. 

“Zach, don’t tell me you’re up!” It was Eugen clearly pissed at Zach for staying up, he knew not sleeping only made the pain worse.

“I just can’t sleep, that’s all,”

“I might have Z-Quill…”

“With that massive bag of toiletries, I’d like to see what you don’t have”

“Hey-” A loud band clearly from someone shoving into the metal frame of the RV rang in the room. “Be quiet,” Eugene order pulling Zach into the cover of the bathroom.

“What about Ned and Keith?” he whispered. Eugene cursed under his breath. Another bang.

“We have to get too close to the door to wake them up,” he cursed again, peeking out from the cover of the small bathroom. “Okay, okay,” he paused as if finalizing the plan in his head, “Grab a pan from the kitchen while I get them up,” Another bang. Eugene quietly left the bathroom, Zach followed. 

When they walked through the galley kitchen Zach crouched down and cautiously opened a cabinet door and lifted a skillet from its sitting place on the shelf. He raised it over his head as he stood up and begged he wouldn’t have to use it. A fourth bang followed his thought. If I need to I will though he told himself. He saw Eugene pulling groggy and confused out of bed just as another pound on the wall was heard. Zach glanced at the door, it was dented. There was an unidentifiable whispering that followed. Eugene began pushing Ned and Keith toward the bathroom with Zach following them. He handed Eugene the pan, trusting him more than himself. 

“Just shoot it, “ was all Zach heard from outside before the ringing in his ears blocked everything else out. He didn’t even hear the door punch open or the yelling of the men entering the RV.


	3. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You better hope the police or someone else coughs up that ransom money or your cute friend is gonna pay,” He pushed Zach forward toward the door and lead him outside.
> 
> They have till the end of tomorrow night or one of them dies.

They came in so fast. It was hardly a second from the gunshot that they opened the door yelling to get on the ground. They were too frozen from fear. 

“Get the ground!” One of the three men barked raising his gun at them, “And drop your weapon,” He pointed at Eugene, who was the least of a reck (not that that was saying much), and he lowered himself to the ground putting the skillet not too far next to him, Just in case. He was a lot more willing to use it than Zach was. Laying on his stomach he looked toward his friends. Zach was in front of him, closest to the men with guns (which he didn’t like at all), Keith was next to him insanely worried, and Ned was behind him probably hyperventilating. The men with guns and no names, as of now, began moving quickly, turning on the yellow lights, snapping phones in half, and searching for security cameras, with one of them keeping the guys at gunpoint. Eugene counted three men; tall leader guy, stocky, keep “everyone in line” guy and “here to make sure you guys don’t mess up anything or do something to get you caught” guy.

They seemed to finish there work in five minutes and returned to their hostages, still laying on the floor. The man main, tall leader guy, weaved in between them looking to see who he was holding in captive. He walked back and stopped at Zach for a second (If it was a millisecond longer Eugene would have gone up and punched.) He walked over to his men and they whispered for a minute. The suspense in the room was evident. The guys didn’t talk to each other, but the expressions on their faces and the glances they gave each other said it all. Eugene held his breath as their huddle disbursed. 

“You are the Try Guys correct?” Tall leader man asked. No one said anything. He bent down in front of Zach. “Are you?” He nodded slowly. The man smiled and stood again. “People would pay a good ransom to see you again, not in a casket.” Eugene’s heart stopped for a second. They had the intentions to kill them. He pulled a paper out of his back pocket and opened it. “A half a million and you are released. They have until the end of tomorrow night before we start killing you off, one by one each night. Starting with..” he paused and looked at the terrified Try Guys. “you,” He reached down and pulled Zach up from the arm, shoving him into the stocky guy. Eugene shot up. They all pointed their guns at him. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Zach looked at Eugene in the eyes, he looked so scared and small. “It’s okay ‘Gene, I’ll be okay,” Zach turned to their captors. “Don’t hurt him, and..” he swallowed hard, “and I’ll cooperate,”

“Zach-” Eugene said softly.

“It’s okay,” Zach looked on the verge of tears. “It’s okay,”

Tall leader man spoke now, “Tie him up,” he said to the stocky guy, “you handle the rest. I’m delivering the note,” he walked out.

The rope they brought was extremely scratchy, though Eugene didn’t think that it was meant to be comfortable. He kept his eyes on Zach. While Eugene, Ned, and Keith were being tied to the pole of the bunk beds, Zach hands were tied together but were not tied to anything, unless you were to count stocky man holding tightly to the ropes. The sun was beginning to rise. Which meant it had probably been about five hours considering Eugene woke up at one. He was surprised, time flies when you're being held against your will. Now, Eugene knew this could have happened no matter what trip they were on, and where they were staying but Eugene was kinda blaming it on the stupid RV trip. Right now, however, was not the time to be aggravated at the only guys that can help you escape, other than police. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the tall leader man returning in the RV. “24 hours to find half a million dollars, y’all better hope the police can pull this off,” he chuckled a little, “The note was delivered in the chief mailbox twenty minutes ago. Boy, this’ll be fun. In the meantime, let’s bring cutie boy into the front truck, don’t want his friends plotting anything stupid with him that’ll get them all killed,” Stocky man pushed Zach forward but he didn’t move. “I remember you saying that you would cooperate if we didn’t hurt mister hot Asian here,” Zach didn’t move, paralyzed by fear, that this could be the last time he sees his friends. Leader man took a step toward Zach and put his gun next to the side of his head. 

“I don’t care if you hurt me, you’re not gonna make him do anything he doesn’t want to do,” Eugene snarled pulling at the ropes. 

“No,” Zach looked at the ground, “I’m going,” Tall leader man halted him for a second, and looking straight into Eugene’s eyes said, “You better hope the police or someone else coughs up that ransom money or your cute friend is gonna pay,” He pushed Zach forward toward the door and lead him outside. The other men followed, closing the door behind them. 

“What the hell are we gonna do?” Ned asked still staring at the door. No one could comprehend that that may be the last time they see Zach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since all my pre-written chapters are now posted I'm gonna post this on Saturday afternoons, I think.


	4. From The Outside Looking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean they're HOSTAGES!"
> 
> Ariel and Becky tried to help the police not only try to get the guys out but find out who would do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the outside view of Becky and Ariel finding out about the kidnapping.

“Hello, Mrs. Fulmer?” Ariel was feeding Wes while sitting waiting for her mom to come to watch him while she hung with Becky. She just got a call from a number from Nevada. 

“Yes, can I help you?”

“We have recently got a note claiming that your husband and three others are being held hostage in an RV,” WHAT!!!

“What do you mean? That’s not possible. No, no, no.”

~~~~~~~~

“Is this the home of Keith Habersberger?”

“Yes, this is Becky,” She was just finishing blow-drying her hair to go out. “What can I do for you?”

“A ransom note was dropped off this morning claiming to be holding the “Try Guys” hostage off route I-515,” 

“Excuse me! What do you mean? What do you mean their HOSTAGES!!”

 

~~~~~~~

The station called the transportation office allowing them to take a train there instead of driving for ten hours. The officer, Sargent Michael, was very good at answering their questions and even read them the ransom note delivered this morning.

It read:

To: Whoever it is concerned to at the police station

I and my two fellow colleges have recently come across a group of four friends on a road trip, on the internet they are known as “The Try Guys”, and are currently keeping them in our care. 

By the time you are reading this, which I will assume will be the morning after I am writing this, you will have about twelve or so hours, depending on the time, until eight. By eight o’clock we would like a half a million in exchange for all of them alive. If the money if not given to us by that night we will, I’m afraid, kill one of them. The cycle will repeat until no men remain or the money is given to us. As of now we are planning on the smallest men first, from our knowledge all the men are attached to him and he is the youngest, most to lose, next the Asian man for he is giving some problems, then either of the married men. 

Remember eight tonight or by the time the night ends, one will die.

From:  
The Culprit

It terrified them. These men wanted to kill their husbands and close friend to get money. Ariel couldn’t wrap her head around that they wanted to kill Zach first. “he is the youngest, most to lose” was the exact words he used. He wanted to choose someone who would make them want to do something about, even without family connections. They weren’t dumb, which Ariel wish they were, they would be easier to catch. The man did write on the envelope where they were but also wrote underneath that if they tried to attack them they would shout one if not all of them.

Becky watched movies and shows sometimes about people rescuing hostages and always thought if they wanted the money delivered they should show up guns blazing. It’s not that simple. And with family and friends on the line, it’s much more evident. Poor boys, Eugene is probably trying to handle it well but failing, Ned is probably worried about Wes and Ariel, Keith is doing the same or thinking about all the chicken he’ll never try, and Zach, oh boy, he’s probably a mess, Becky has no doubt the culprits made sure that everyone knew Zach would die first. Poor Zach.

~~~~~~~~~

The second they walked in the Sargent from the phone was there. Leading them into a small muggy room with no windows. An interrogation room. The officer on the phone did say they needed questions answered, Becky, didn’t think, however, an interrogation room was necessary. Either way, both of the Try Wives sat opposite to Sergeant Michael.

“I know you may have a lot of questions, but we know very little more than you do, so we need to ask questions to learn more about your husbands and friends. First off any pictures would be helpful, along with any recent things that may be related to this.” Ariel pulled out her phone silently and went through her extensive amount of photos and chose a picture of all the guys standing in front of their new building, Ned and her old house, on their first day filming as their own bosses. They never posted it but it was one of her favorites. She was so proud of them at that moment, terrified as well. She showed it to the officer. 

“Any people who would want to do this, to your knowledge?” Ariel shook her head and looked over at Becky who was looking at her lap. She glanced up slowly meeting the Sergeant’s eyes.

“Keith got a DM last week asking his net worth, and who his favorite Try Guy was. He didn’t answer, because the guy didn’t even follow him and normally he doesn’t answer DMs anyway,”

“Do you know the profile?” 

“It’s private, Victor something. The profile photo was all black,”

“Girls, we might have a lead,” the Sargeant smiled. They could rescue them. They had about eight hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was posted a day later than planned, I had a party because I'm "super popular" (I'm being so sarcastic)


End file.
